dari Neraka ke Surga
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Shiho tak pernah membayangkan perubahan ini. Shinichi, dewa penyelamatnya menghilang setelah memberi bekas dalam hatinya.


Disclaimer : milik Aoyama Gosho seorang...

Warning: OOC, gaje, dan banyak khayalan khayalan ngawur.

Author's note: Akhirnya bisa buat ff lagi. Aku jadi sedih karena belakangan ini ShinShi jadi berkurang. Tapi... AAku ingin mempersembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua.

**Happy Reading!^_^**

Aku tak tahu kalau jadinya begini. Begitu menyakitkan hatiku. Dia benar – benar menjebaKku. Dia menjebakku dalam lubang cinta tak berlantai. Sakit hati ini tak akan kulupa dalam hidupku yang cuma sekali ini. Namun aku tak akan bisa membencinya . Dia adalah tempatku bersandar ketika lelah. Meski samar, aku masih ingat hari dimana kami bertemu.

XXxxXX

Matahari di ujung barat mambawaku dalam kegelapan. Ah, tidak. Malam ataupun siang sama saja bagiku yang telah tertelan kegelapan. Hina dinaku tak akan mampu disucikan. Tapi dia datang mengulurkan tangan.

"Hah? Apa maumu?", seruku saat dia lari mendekapku.

"Diam! Kau mau kabur 'kan?", bisiknya yang terus membawaku lari.

Aku hanya terus diam terpaku melihatnya yang penuh keringat dingin. Darah yang keluar dari dahinya menetes ke ke pipiku. Tapi Tuhan tak mengijinkanku menikmati indahnya pahlawanku ini. Ia segera mengaburkan pandanganku dan membuat tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei! Ayo bangun!", katanya yang menepuk – nepuk pipiku.

"Hah… Maaf…", ujarku yang baru siuman.

"Sudahlah! Ayo duduk! Pelan – pelan saja!", perintahnya sembari menebar senyum.

Aku hanya termenung.

"Siapa namamu? Aku, Shinichi Kudo. Maaf ya, karena tiba – tiba langsung membawamu kabur. Sebenarnya aku dapat wasiat dari orang yang bernama Akemi Miyano. Ia memintaku mengeluarkan adiknya dari organisasi hitam. Jadi, dia kakakmu?", jelasnya.

Saat itulah aku berpikir, apakah dia adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk mengeluarkanku dari neraka?

"Ya.. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal kakakku?", tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Dia… korban dalam kasusku. Aku seorang detektif.", jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali tertidur.

XxxX

Shinichi Kudo… Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengenalmu. Ksatria putihku dari cahaya. Dia menyinarihidupku dan dia pula yang menghancurkanku dengan kehangatanya. Padahal aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dingin menusuk kulit serta udara lembap yang menyesakkan dada.

XxxX

Hari – hariku berjalan sempurna sebagai asisten detektif. Dia detektif handal yang pantang menyerah. Aku kagum akan tekadnya membebaskanku dari hukuman neraka. Dia menuntun langkahku. Aku dilahirkan sebagai ilmuan gila kerja yang jadi budak kegelapan. Aku selalu berkutat dengan tabung percobaan, jarum suntik, cairan menyengat dan lainnya. Tapi yang paling menjijikan adalah hari hariku yang selalu dihiasi darah berbau amis. Tapi kini dia mengajariku hidup. Ia mengajariku shopping, menari, menyanyi, berteriak, bermain musik, bergaul, dan segala hal yang tak pernah kutemui. Yang lebih penting, dia mengajariku tentang persahabatan. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini.

XxxX

Hingga suatu hari aku mendapat pukulan telak darinya. Itulah goncangan hidup terberat selain kurungan kegelapan. Dan pukulan telak itu membekas dalam hatiku.

XxxX

"Kudo, kita berhasil.", ujarku bahagia. Kami baru saja mengalahkan BO jahat yang membuatku tersiksa.

"Ya! Aku juga sangat senang!", serunya balik.

"Shinichi…", panggil seorang gadis. Ya, aku hampir lupa keberadaannya. Dia adalah Ran Mouri. Orang yang selalu membuatku merasakan hal lain.

"Ran!", seru Shinichi ceria. Ia memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Aku- aku.. mencintaimu.", kata Shinichi terbata bata.

Hatiku hancur berkeping keing. Dia benar benar mencintai Ran. Tapi, kenapa ? Kenapa aku bisa sehancur ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Dor…. Suara itu… Tidak.. Aku melihat Shinichi tertembak karena melindungiku. Ia memelukku dengan darah yang berlumuran dipunggungnya. Apa yang kau lakukan,Bodoh? Gin.. Aku tahu kau dibalik semua ini. Sementara aku sama sekali tak ingat lagi karena tak sadarkan diri.

XxxX

Aku benar benar gila. Mana Shinichi? Aku tak percaya dia menyelamatkanku untuk yang kesekian kali. Dengan tergesa gesa, aku melepaskan infusku dan berlari keluar. Kamar Shinichi, itulah tujuanku setelah menanyakan keberadaannya. Walau pusing masih hinggap di kepalaku, aku tetap berlari.

Brak… Pintu kamar itu kubanting. Napasku yang memburu tak menghentikanku untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang di depanku. Ran tengah memanggil manggil nama Shinichi. Ya, Shinichilah yang terbaring lemah di sana.

Pip-Pip-pip-piiiiii…..ppp. Suara detektor detak jantung berbunyi demikian. Dan Ran terus meneriakkan nama Shinichi dengan isak tangisnya. Padahal ia sudah tahu kalau Shinichi sudah pergi. Akulah yang bersalah. Aku telah merebut Shinichi dari Ran. Akulah yang menyebabkan Shinichi kehilangan nyawanya. Jika sejak awal Shinichi tdak membawaku, semua tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Ran, ini benda yang Kudo titipkan padaku…", ucapku sambil menyerahkan suatu benda. Benda yang Shinichi berikan saat memberiku nama samaran. Benda yang cocok dengan nama samaranku, Honichi Sherry. Ia menamakanku Honichi dengan penggalan namaku dan namanya. Lalu, nama Sherry ditambahkan. Katanya Sherry (bir) bisa membuat kita melihat bidadari, menghilangkan beban dalam sekejap, dan banyak yang bilang Sherry adalah bidadari tercantik sealam semesta ini. Shinichi bilang Sherry adalah nama yang cocok denganku.

Ran menerimanya dengan canggung sementara aku langsung angkat kaki dari sana.

XxXX

Shinichi menjebakku dalam cinta buta ini. Aku terkubur dalam jurang dendam. Walaupun harus ke neraka dan tak bertemu Shinichi di surga, aku akan membalaskan dendam ini.

XxxX

"Kau… Tak akan kuampuni!", teriak Gin dengan peluru bersarang di jantungnya.

"Huh.. Akan ku ajak kau ke neraka! Kau telah membunuh malaikat pelindungku! Sekarang tanpa malaikat pelindungku, aku tak takut mati!", seruku sambil menusukkan pisau ke perutnya.

Ran, dia orang yang membunuh kekasihmu. Kubalas dosaku dengan ini.

Huh… Dia menembakku juga.

"Rasakan itu!", serunya.

"Hah.. Kita mati bersama saja . Kita 'kan mau masuk neraka bersama.", ujarku sambil menuangkan sherry(bir) ke cangkirku .

"Hah.. Singkat sekali yah!", ujarku sambil meminum sherry-ku.

Dadaku mulai nyeri sekali dan napasku memburu. Aku pun bangkit dari samping mayat itu dan bersandar ke tembok. Sambil meminum sherryyang tersisa dalam cangkir, aku terbatuk batuk.

Waktuku habis…

"Nghhhh…", desahku karena cahaya terang yang mengganggu penglihatanku.

"Shiho… Shiho…", panggil seseorang.

"Ku-Kudo? Ini di neraka?", tanyaku linglung.

Aku bingung. Kini tubuhku terselimuti oleh gaun putih yang sangat indah. Di punggungku, aku merasakan sayap kecil melekat di sana. Dan Shinichi, dialah yang memanggilku. Shinichi dengan jas putih dan sayap yang besar berbulu halus.

"Bodoh! Kau masih saja baodoh. Ok! Ayo menikah…", katanya menggantung. Aku semakin bingung.

"Ayo kita menikah di surga! Let's go!", ajaknya sambil menggendongku dan terbang dengan sayapnya.


End file.
